


You can be the Boss

by cinnamonhood



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cashton, Cock Rings, Daddy Ashton, Daddy Kink, Riding, Rimming, Spanking, ashton calls calum a dirty whore, dom!ashton, how do you tag, read this if you wanna get sexually frustrated, sub!Calum, theres muke if you squint, this is really kinky shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonhood/pseuds/cinnamonhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum angers Ashton, who is also his daddy, Ashton punishes him and calls him princess.  Ashton calls cal a dirty whore at one point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can be the Boss

**Author's Note:**

> listen to you can be the boss by queen Lana del rey whilst reading it will make the experience 10x better i swear

Ashton giggled, yelling goodnight into the microphone, feeling the usual rush of adrenaline he gets after playing a show.

The band exited the stage, waving and smiling. The feeling of playing a show was addicting.

Once they were out of view from the crowd, Ashton, who was behind Calum, his dark haired boyfriend, grabbed him by the hips, pulling the boys back against his shirtless torso.

Ashton used the point of his tongue to graze over the the shell of Calum's ear, before whispering...

"Gonna have fun tonight princess. Daddy's gonna make you feel good"

Ashton's words sent shivers down Calum's back, letting his head loll back to rest on Ashton's shoulder.

Ashton grinned at the effect he had on him before grinding his hips onto his boyfriend, causing Calum to let out an obscene moan.

Luke spun around at hearing the moan, sending a wink Calum's way.

But what Calum did next angered Ashton on such a level.

He winked back.

Fucking _winked_.

Ashton pushed the boy off of his chest, speed walking back to the van, sliding into the corner seat, where he usually sits.

Shortly after Ashton had settled into the car, the other boys were climbing into the van, Luke sitting on Michael's lap, and Calum attempting to sit on Ashton's, but instead getting pushed off.

At first, Calum was trying to cuddle into Ashton's side, put his head into the crook of Ashton's neck, nuzzle his nose with his, but the boy just wouldn't budge.

So, without thinking, Calum went over to Michael, pushing Luke over so the blonde was on Michael's right thigh, with Calum sat on his left, putting his face in the crook of Michael's neck, letting the scarlet haired boy gently put his arm on the small of the boys back.

When the van pulled up up the hotel, Ashton shot up like his seat was on fire, walking into the hotel at the speed of light.

He didn't bother taking the elevator, considering he could go faster using the stairs.

As Calum approached him and Ashton's shared hotel room, Ashton's tightened jaw and balled up fists came into view.

And Calum, he knew exactly why Ashton was mad, exactly what he'd done, but he was gonna play dumb on this one.

"Hi daddy" he giggled, attempting to nuzzle his face into the taller's neck, but failing miserably due to Ashton pulling away.

"Daddyyyyy" Calum whined desperately, hoping his cuteness would make up for his lack of obedience.

But Ashton wasn't fooled. Without replying with words, he spoke with actions, silently pulling his into the room, shutting the door and pushing the boy against it.

"You've been very naughty, daddy's gonna have to punish you, princess" Ashton whispered quietly yet quite frighteningly into his boyfriends ear.

"But daddy-" he began, getting cut off by Ashton.

"You will not speak unless spoken to, or asked to" he said sternly

Calum nodded his head frantically, not wanting to be punished even further.

"Bed, now. No touching yourself, wouldn't wanna suffer the punishments, now would we?"

As Calum got himself on their bed, Ashton was off looking for his box of toys.

Ashton was having no trouble taking as long as he pleased looking for the box, making slow moves and checking the most impossible of places for it, but Calum, on the other hand, was being tortured.

Calum glanced around nervously, making sure Ashton wasn't in sight before beginning to palm himself through the denim of his jeans.

What was supposed to be a bit of small relief had Calum letting out small breathy whimpers, cumming in his jeans.

And Ashton, he could hear all of it. But he didn't want to stop the boy. In fact, he wanted his to go on, it's more energy for him, considering what Ashton had planned for the boy.

Ashton then finally found his box, grabbing it and sauntering into the room, finding his sweaty, panting boyfriend sprawled out on their bed, with eyes half hooded and usually fluffy hair sweaty, flat and stuck to his forehead.

"What happened princess, you look sweaty and spent" the older said gently, using his large hand to caress the boys face.

"N-nothing daddy" Calum replied, avoiding Ashton's stare

"So you're gonna lie to daddy, hm?" the older said, grabbing Calum's jaw the same way his words flew out of his mouth and hit Calum, harshly.

"N-no daddy, I'm sorry" Calum said with a blush coating his cheeks.

"You gonna tell daddy what happened?" Ashton asked tauntingly.

"Palmed myself, came in my pants" Calum mumbled, looking down.

"Naughty naughty boy" Ashton tsked "Gonna have to punish you more now"

"N-no please daddy" Calum cried "'m sorry daddy"

Ashton grabbed the boy by his hair, yanking him up harshly so that Calum's ear was near his mouth, causing Calum to let out a strangled moan.

"You want to flirt with other boys, touch yourself then lie to daddy about it, and argue? Making bad choices tonight baby"

"'m sorry daddy" Calum repeated.

"Why don't you strip for daddy, baby?"

Calum got up from the bed, waiting for Ashton to lean back against the pillows before grabbing his shirt by the hem.

Calum slowly pulled the piece of fabric over his head, swaying his hips ever so slightly.

He then kicked his off shoes, then sensually peeling off his black skinnies.

Calum wanted to finish off his performance well for his daddy, he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his American Apparel boxers, pulling them down so they were hanging just above his manhood.

He began to gyrate his hips, slowly pulling the boxers down his legs, keeping eye contact with Ashton the entire time.

Ashton groaned, not being able to handle watching without touching much longer.

As soon as Calum's boxers had hit the ground, Ashton spoke up, refusing to let his voice crack from sexual frustration.

"C'mere baby, over daddy's lap" he instructed, successfully keeping his voice steady

Calum considered whining, trying to argue his way out of it, but he knew it would be no use, and that it wouldn't work in his favor.

He laid over Ashton's lap, bracing himself for what was going to happen

While he expected the familiar crack with a following pain, he felt a soothing hand rubbing over his cheek, pinching it, then rubbing back over.

"So pretty princess, such a pretty ass" he heard Ashton mumble fondly

Ashton continued rubbing over his ass, soothing the boy, making sure he was relaxed in his lap.

He then laid a hard slap on Calum's ass, causing a loud crack to echo through the room, followed by a broken "one" coming from Calum's mouth

*smack* "two"

23 spanks later, Ashton had Calum a crying mess in his lap.

"Stand up" Ashton ordered sharply

"Yes daddy" Calum mumbled, picking himself up and standing in front of Ashton

Ashton looked him up and down before speaking

"Now tell daddy why you were punished"

"I-I was flirting with L-Luke and Mikey a-and being a s-slut" he sniffled

"That's right, you gonna make daddy feel good now?" "Y-yeah" Calum nodded eagerly, waiting until Ashton signaled him over.

As soon as Ashton used his finger to ask him over, letting Calum pad over and lay on his back. Ashton used the tips of his fingers to trace over Calum's back, mumbling about how pretty the boy was to himself. He then used his hands to spread Calum's cheeks, and while Calum was expected to be filled up with two of Ashton's long fingers, he instead felt a warm wet heat on his hole, causing him to moan and buck up into Ashton's face.

Ashton used his large hands to hold Calum's hips down, circling his tongue around Calum's rim, teasing the boy. Ashton made sure he had the boy a whimpering mess before delving into the boy's hole, moaning at the taste.

'Ungh d-daddyy" Calum whined out, fisting at the sheets harshly. "F-feels so g-good" Calum then felt a bruising grip on his hip,

"Not a _fucking_ sound, do you hear me?"

"Yes daddy" Calum mumbled into the sheets 

"Speak up", Ashton ordered harshly

"Yes daddy, Calum said, louder and clearer than before 

"Good boy" was all Ashton said before delving back into the boy's hole, face fucking him 

"D-daddy, I-I'm gonna cum" Calum cried out, to which Ashton immediately came up from Calum, flipping him over.

Ashton positioned himself over Calum, speaking lowly into his ear "You gonna ride daddy now, gonna make daddy feel real good?" 

Calum nodded his head rapidly, getting up so his daddy could position himself. 

Ashton laid himself down, and got himself comfortable before speaking 

"Baby, we have no lube, yo-"

And Ashton didn't even get to finish his sentence before Calum was sat in between his legs, taking the tip of Ashton's dick into his mouth. 

However, Ashton quickly responded by pulling Calum's head up by his hair, forcing the boy to meet his eyes 

"I just need you to spit, no blowjobs, not now babe" 

"M'sorry daddy" Calum mumbled 

"S' okay baby, just go" 

And with that, Calum spit on Ashton's dick, using his hand to spread it out

"That's right baby, get daddy's cock all wet for your tight little hole" 

Ashton's words caused Calum to moan obscenely, not being able to wait any longer. 

He got up and positioned himself over Ashton using his hands to hover over his dick. 

He began to take Ashton, teasingly slow, inch by inch until his bottomed out. 

Calum winced at the stretch, but he wanted to please his daddy. He pushed himself up before slamming back down again. 

Ashton gripped Calum's hips, bringing him down again while thrusting up to meet his bounces.  

Not too long after, they had created a steady rhythm, with Ashton thrusting up to meet Calum, using his large hands to bring him down even harder. 

"That's right baby, ride daddy like the dirty little whore you are" 

Ashton's words caused Calum to roll his head back and moan before speaking up

"C-can I come now daddy" Calum asked innocently 

"Not yet princess, not yet" 

A few more thrusts had Ashton spilling inside of Calum 

Ashton's heat inside of him brought Calum over the edge. He shot white ribbons all over his chest, throwing his heat back, hair stuck to his forehead, glistening with sweat. 

Ashton rolled them both over, so that Calum was on the bottom. He pulled out gently before rushing to get a rag. 

He ran to the bathroom, grabbing a soft rag and wetting it with warm water before rushing back to the bedroom to clean his baby up. 

Ashton sat himself between the boy's legs and began to gently wipe off the come, muttering about how 'beautiful his princess was' and how 'pretty he looked riding him' 

As soon as he finished, he tucked Calum into the bed before crawling in and spooning him. 

"I love you daddy" 

"I love you too, princess" 

**Author's Note:**

> Send in requests to my  
> tumblr- snapchat-hood  
> twitter {ifb so you can dm me}- handjobcth  
> instagram- cinnamonhood you can dm me !! i always respond  
> I do all, and I also make sure you read/see/like them.  
> I am always more than happy to re-write something if you didn't like it.


End file.
